


Looking Back

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

AV in Parts  
  
  
  
Jackie stood and watched as her only child held tight on to the hand of an alien, as they stood in the ash of a blown up alien ship. She knew her daughter would never stay. She turned and headed back to the flat.  
  
“Oi you lot, Christmas dinner remember?” she yelled.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose.   
  
“Come on.” he said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He led Rose back to the Tyler flat.  
  
\---  
  
They laughed and ate like an ordinary family. Harriet Jones was in trouble. The Doctor had uttered 6 words into the ear of her aide.  
  
 _Don’t you think she looks tired?_  
  
Now there was a vote of no confidence against her. She had tested him by gunning down the Sycorax ship. He had fought for them and won, they were leaving.  
  
Rose had seen a different man stood there when he did that. She knew he was still her Doctor but he was a new man too. She had mixed feelings. As if being a teenager wasn’t hard enough.  
  
\---  
  
Rose, Jackie, The Doctor and Mickey were sitting watching banal TV. Jackie had nodded off and was snoring. The Doctor laughed, then he looked at Rose. She had curled her legs up and snuggled into him. She was fast asleep.  
  
Mickey looked at the Doctor and Rose. He knew he had lost Rose’s heart the moment she had left with old big ears.  
  
“Time for me to leave I think.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him…”Erm, I will put them to bed then.”  
  
Mickey laughed then left.  
  
The Doctor eased Rose off of him and then went to turn her bed down. The room was messy, clothes strewn all over. He then noticed the spare room, with its Christmas Tree shaped door, the shavings off the wood. He had lay in that bed, his regeneration had gone wrong. He sighed. Then he went and turned Jackie’s bed down. It was tidy and neat. Rose must get her untidiness from her Dad.   
  
The Doctor picked Rose up first and carried her into her room. He took her shoes off, then slid her pants off. He couldn’t help but look at her. He knew he loved her. He felt the love his previous self felt for her. But it seemed to be more intense in this version. He took her sweater from her. He left her in her t-shirt. He pulled the duvet up and then kissed her head.   
  
“Sleep tight Rose….I love you.” the last bit was whispered so no-one bar Rose would have heard it.  
  
“You care for her dontcha?”  
  
The Doctor stood up and saw Jackie stood there.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You promise to look after her ok? She is all I have left.”  
  
“I know Jackie, I promise, I sent her back didn’t I.”  
  
“I know. But look at what she did.”  
  
The Doctor sighed. Rose had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, just to save him. That was why he had to regenerate. He had told her he sang and the Daleks ran away. She didn’t fully believe him, but she hadn’t asked anything else. Not that they had the chance. His regeneration had gone wrong. His head was burning. He needed to rest. But the Sycorax had other ideas. He had to protect Rose.   
  
He did protect her. He saved the planet.  
  
“Well goodnight Doctor.”  
  
“Nigh night Jackie.” he smiled as he turned and headed back into the living room.  
  
He waited until he heard the soft snore from Jackie’s room and then he set to work.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened her eyes. She then snuggled into her pillow. Hang on pillow. She sat up. She was in her room, her bed. She then heard the door open.  
  
“Ah morning. Coffee?” the Doctor grinned.  
  
“How did I?”  
  
“Well you helped me to bed, only fair I return the favour.” he winked and set the cup down on the bedside cabinet.  
  
“Oh.” Rose blushed. “So where are we going?”  
  
“Erm, I need to spend a couple of days in a special room on the TARDIS, the tea worked wonders but a little R&R will help me.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose felt disappointed.  
  
“Two days Rose.”  
  
Then they heard a scream.  
  
Rose was up and out of the bed.  
  
“He fixed it.”  
  
“Mum, I thought you were in trouble.”  
  
Jackie had noticed the Doctor had fixed the door, the shattered glass. All the little bits of damage that had been done. “Thank you.” she hugged the Doctor.  
  
“Oh Rose, you may want to put some clothes on.” the Doctor winked as he walked out the front door.  
  
Rose looked down and blushed.  
  
\---  
  
Two days later Rose was standing outside the TARDIS. The Doctor had been up and told them he was ready for the off. It was a lovely bright and sunny winters day.  
  
The Doctor had said goodbye to Jackie and Mickey. Rose had hung back, she had her back pack packed. She hugged her mum and kissed Mickey.  
  
Then she entered the TARDIS. “So where are we going?”  
  
“Further than we’ve ever gone before.”  
  
\---  
  
And they did, they went to New Earth where they found Cassandra again. She possessed Rose. There were cat nuns too and the Face of Boe. Rose…well possessed Rose had kissed the Doctor, not just a short kiss but a full blown snog. She liked it.  
  
Then they ended up going to see Queen Victoria instead of a concert. A werewolf, a knighthood, a Damehood and banished all in one day.  
  
Then Mickey had rang Rose about a school and some strange goings on. The Doctor came face to face with an old friend. Sarah Jane Smith. He came close to telling Rose how he felt that day. He told her that she could spend the rest of her life with him but he couldn’t spend the rest of his with her.   
  
Then came Reinette. The clockwork Robots. The Doctor had to trap himself to save Rose and Reinette. Reinette had fallen in love with the Doctor, he had feelings for her as by some strange chance she had seen his memories. But with help from Reinette he found his way back. He told Reinette to go pick a star. But he was too late. She died before he could get back to her. He felt the loss, the loss of the love of a friend and the love he couldn’t share with Rose.   
  
They were getting closer and closer. He knew the moment was drawing closer where one of them would take the step forward.  
  
Then they fell through the void into a Parallel world. One where Pete Tyler was alive and rich. Also something else had returned. The Cybermen. The Doctor, Mickey and Rose had to help. They fought along side that worlds doppelganger of Mickey, Pete Tyler and Jake Simmons. They defeated the Cybermen, that worlds Jackie and Rickey were killed. Mickey decided to stay behind.   
  
Rose had been sad at this. She lost a good friend. The Doctor had tried to comfort her. She had cried. So he took her to her mum.  
  
He let her have a few days with her mum, then they went to visit Elvis, well that had been the plan, they ended up in London on coronation day. A alien was trying to manifest itself using TV. He stopped it, but Rose had lost her face. That had made him angry, an anger he thought long suppressed.  
  
Then came Sanctuary Base 6, the Ood and the beast. The Doctor and Rose were separated. Doomed to die. An evil being had told them Rose would die in battle so very soon. He fought the beast. His belief in Rose helping him to do it.   
  
They were stronger than ever. He loved her more and more each day.  
  
The came L.I.N.D.A. and Elton. The absorbaloff, The Doctor tried to save Elton’s girlfriend. He did in a way. She was a face on a paving slab.   
  
They travelled on.  
  
The Doctor took Rose to 2012 to see the Olympics, but a lonely alien had possessed a lonely young girl. She drew pictures of the children and other people, they disappeared. Before the Doctor could help them both,. He was drawn into a picture.  
  
Rose had to stop the alien, save the girl and the Doctor. Which she did, with a little help from the Doctor.  
  
She and the Doctor hugged when he came back.  
  
Then they uttered these fateful words.  
  
 _‘They keep on tryin’ to split us up, but they never ever will.’  
  
‘Never say never ever.’  
  
‘Kna, we’ll be alright you and me, dontcha think Doctor?’  
  
‘Something in the air, something’s coming. A storms approaching.’_  
  
Then came the war. The Daleks, the Cybermen. Pete, Mickey and Jake crossing the void.  
  
The Doctor and Rose stood together. The breech was closing. They had done it. Then it happened.  
  
The lever went off line. Rose had to get it upright. To make sure all Cybers and Daleks would be trapped in the void.  
  
Then everything went into slow motion. Rose couldn’t hold on. The Doctor yelled her name. Rose screamed as she plummeted towards the void. Then in a split second. Pete appeared and caught her. He took her to the Parallel world.  
  
The Doctor could only watch as she looked at him and was gone. Then seconds later the breech closed in on itself. He walked to the wall.   
  
Rose punched and screamed at the wall, she begged to be taken back.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor found a way to speak to Rose, sent her a message.   
  
He appeared on a beach.  
  
 _‘Where did the gap come out?’  
  
‘Norway.’  
  
They chatted.  
  
‘Your dead, officially back home. So many people disappeared that day you were placed on the list of the dead. But here you are living day after day. The one adventure I can never have.’  
  
‘Am I ever gonna see you again.’ Rose sobbed.  
  
‘You cant.’  
  
Then she tried to say it. On the second try.  
  
‘I love you.’  
  
‘Quite right too.’  
  
Rose took a breath.   
  
‘And I suppose if its my last chance to say it…..Rose Tyler.’_  
  
Then the gap closed. He was stood back in his TARDIS. Rose was left on the beach.  
  
He let the tears fall. then he wiped his face. He walked around the console then she appeared.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What the hell is this place?”  
  
Donna Noble, a temp from Chiswick. She had been dosed with hueon particles to unlock a species that was almost extinct. The Racnoss. Her fiancé was in on it. He died, the Doctor stopped the Racnoss, he asked Donna to travel with him but she said no. but told him to find someone as he needed someone to stop him.  
  
He had been reminded of Rose during his time with Donna. His hearts ached for her. He tried to get back to her. But to no avail.  
  
\---  
  
It was during a scan that he noticed something weird happening at the Royal Hope Hospital. He checked in.  
  
Martha Jones was a medical student. Turns out a Plasmavore was hiding in the hospital. The Judoon, thugs for hire, took the hospital to the moon. The Doctor and Martha tracked down who the Plasmavore was. She drank the doctor’s blood. So the Judoon wouldn’t find her. But since the Doctor was an alien she was found and killed. Martha saved him. He then gave her one trip in the TARDIS as thanks.  
  
He took them to see Shakespeare. But something wasn’t right. Turned out a race of creatures called Carrionites were using the wordsmith to bring back their sisters. The Doctor, Martha and Will saved the day. Then Queen Elizabeth appears and orders the Doctor’s head to be chopped off.  
  
He and Martha ran.   
  
He then took Martha to New Earth. She asks him to take her to his world. He lies, he doesn’t tell her its gone. But she finds out that he has been here with Rose. Martha is kidnapped. He tries to find her.  
  
He learns that the city is dead and the people who took Martha are part of a group of survivors. He meets the Face of Boe, who gives his life to save them. Then just before he dies he leaves the Doctor with this message.  
  
 ** _‘You Are Not Alone.’_**  
  
Martha tells him its because he has her. But he says no. Martha then tells him she wants the truth. So he tells her. About the TimeWar and Gallifrey.  
  
He then offers her one more trip, he takes her to Manhattan where it turns out the last four Daleks are hiding in the sewers making pig slaves. Then he discovers that they are experimenting. Dalek Sec becomes a human Dalek hybrid. Something changes in the Dalek, he feels compassion. He asks the Doctor for help. But the last three turn on their leader. They kill him, try to kill the Doctor. But it all comes down to one last Dalek and the Doctor. The Dalek uses emergency temporal shift.  
  
The Doctor knows he will meet the Dalek again.  
  
He then decides to take Martha home, she has been rewarded. But as they are chatting Martha gets a message saying her sister is on TV. Then Richard Lazarus says he is going to change what it means to be human. The Doctor leaves but the comes back. How can he change what it means to be human?  
  
So Martha and the Doctor attend the big event. Lazarus de-ages himself. Just like a regeneration. But something went wrong and something hid deep inside is unlocked. The Doctor, Martha and Tish trap the thing and it is killed.  
  
Martha then tells the Doctor she doesn’t want to be just a passenger. She becomes his companion with all the benefits.  
  
Martha has slowly fallen for the Doctor. Even though she told him she only went for humans.  
  
Their next stop was a ship crashing into the sun. a mad living entity was possessing the crew and killing them. It latched onto the Doctor after he saved Martha. He told Martha he was scared for the first time in a long time.  
  
Martha saved them all. The Doctor was thankful. He gave her a key to the TARDIS.  
  
Then came the Family. The Doctor had to become human. He became a school teacher in a boys school. Things had been fine. Then they found him. The Doctor - well John Smith - fell in love with a matron at the school. He was so different to the Doctor. He kept a journal of his dreams which were infact his memories. In the end John had to give his life to save the village.  
  
Joan had hated the Doctor for that. So they left.  
  
Then came Sally Sparrow and the Weeping Angels. The Doctor and Martha were trapped in 1963. They lay messages for Sally. She saved them.  
  
Then came Jack, he found the Doctor. He clung onto the TARDIS, in the vortex. They found themselves at the end of everything.  
  
A bumbling old professor and some human refugees. Were fighting to get to utopia. Then it happened. The Doctor and Jack got the rocket ready.  
  
Martha found that professor Yana had a fob watch. The same as the Doctor.  
  
They launched the rocket. But the Professor turned out to be The Master, he was shot by his friend. And took the TARDIS. Leaving the Doctor, Martha and Jack stuck.  
  
But the Doctor fixed Jack’s vortex manipulator. They jumped back to Earth. The Master was Prime Minster Harold Saxon. He unveiled the Toclafane.  
  
Which turned out to be the refuges from the rocket. He aged the Doctor, held Clive, Francine, Jack and Tish hostage. The Doctor gave Martha a message. To go across the Earth and tell a story. At the right moment Martha came back.   
  
The Master had been outwitted by the Doctor. He grew stronger and came back to full strength. He forgave the Master. But his wife, Lucy killed him. The Doctor was well and truly on his own now. He burnt the Master’s body. Then he was hit with another bombshell as he dropped Jack off.  
  
 _‘What happens if I live to a million years old?’  
  
‘I really don’t know.’  
  
‘Yeah, your right, vanity. I used to be a poster boy in Boe peninsula. Tiny place. I was the first person to be accepted into the time agency. The Face of Boe they called me.’_  
  
Then he left went back to his team, leaving a shell shocked Martha and Doctor.   
  
The Doctor took Martha home. Then she told him she was staying. But not before she finally told him she loved him. But he didn’t love her. So she left him. Then a ship crashed into the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had forgotten to put the shields back up after he had rebuilt the TARDIS. He had been shocked to crash into the Titanic. It wasn’t until he ventured out onto the ship he found out it was a star cruiser. So he decided to have a wander.  
  
He met a maid called Astrid, a red alien called Bannakaffalata. He went on shore leave with some of the guests. He approached a paper man, he had told him everyone had gone to the county. Then as the Doctor was telling the man everything was gonna be fine this Christmas, he disappeared midsentence.  
  
It turns out Capricorn Cruiseliners was in liquidation. So the founder had paid the captain a lot of money to lower the shields. But the Earth was at stake too. The Doctor couldn’t let that happen. So he set about rescuing the survivors and then stop Max Capricorn.  
  
He did stop him, but he lost Astrid in the midst of it. Someone who was perfect for him to travel with. He then decided he was better on his own. He helped one of the survivors to stay on Earth. Then he went off on his own travels.  
  
He once again tried to get through to Rose.  
  
\---  
  
But unbeknown to him Rose was trying to get to him.   
  
Her Dad had used the dimension cannon before. But with a little help from Rose maybe they could get it to work again. Rose spent every spare moment at TW tinkering with the readings. Then she would pop in and see her Mum, Dad and baby brother Tony. Mickey and his Gran lived in the mansion too. Mickey had found a new love. Strangely it was Jake. Rose was happy for him. She had a few people looking to win her heart. As she was Rose Tyler daughter of Pete Tyler. She shut herself away, she wanted to get back to her Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had found some interest in Adipose Industries. Their wonder pill seemed to good to be true. He needed to have a closer look.  
  
Across in a normal suburban house Donna Noble had regretted her decision of not going with the Doctor. So she had spent the last year looking for him. She also decided to look into Adipose Industries.  
  
The Doctor and Donna kept missing each other. Then in the most bizarre and funny way they found each other again, Donna did a sort of mime show. Then Miss Foster noticed them.  
  
The Doctor and Donna found out that the Adiposian family had lost their breeding planet, the Doctor wondered how they could lose a planet. But it was against Galactic Law to seed a level 5 planet, he threatened her with the Shadow Proclamation. But she was killed by the family as soon as they got their children.  
  
Donna then joined the Doctor on the TARDIS and got her Gramps to wave her off.  
  
Next stop was Pompeii and Donna got a quick lesson on fixed points in time and fluxed points. She wanted him to stop all the people dying. But it turned out something worse was at work. The Volcano that devastated Pompeii was never gonna blow. It was the Pyrovile’s, the Doctor then faced a choice …. The world or Pompeii.   
  
Donna stood by him. She begged him still to save someone, not the whole town just someone. And he did, then he realised Donna had been right, he needed someone.  
  
So they moved onto the Ood’s Sphere. The Doctor had met the Ood once before, with Rose but he didn’t have time to save them. They were a slave race, but something was going on. The Doctor and Donna investigated it. They learnt that the Ood were born with a third brain and its chopped off. The Doctor helps to free them and they sang a song of the Doctor/Donna.   
  
The Doctor decides to teach Donna how to fly the TARDIS when it happens. Martha’s old phone rings. She brings him back to Earth. Donna and Martha don’t fight, Donna notices that Martha is engaged. The Doctor is needed as 54 people died at the same time across the world and ATMOS was the only thing connected to them all.  
  
The Doctor doesn’t know what ATMOS is until Donna tells him. Then all hell breaks loose. Donna goes back to see her Gramps and Mum. The Doctor goes to see Luke Rattigan who invented ATMOS, he is helping a race called the Sontarans. The Doctor stops them, but not before they clone Martha and hide the real one in the depths of the warehouse. The Doctor almost sacrifices himself for the Earth, but Luke puts it right.  
  
Martha is on board the TARDIS saying her goodbyes. Donna asks her to come along. Before Martha can leave the TARDIS closes her doors and takes off.  
  
\---  
  
Martha tells the Doctor not to do it. But its not him. They wind up on a planet where the Doctor is forced at gunpoint to give a tissue sample which is then sped up and grown into a fully fledged soldier.  
  
Martha is separated from the Doctor. Donna, the Doctor and this new soldier who Donna names Jenny get locked up together. The Doctor then learns that Jenny has two hearts like him. They break free to find *the source* they find it. Jenny then sacrifices herself for her dad. Once, just once Martha thought the Doctor had something worth living for.   
  
The Doctor then takes Donna to a cocktail party in the 1920’s, where it turns out to be a whodunit. Agatha Christie is mixed up in it. She had disappeared for 10 days. The Doctor and Donna had to help Agatha solve it. They had fun at first but then it almost turned deadly, they were being picked off. Someone poisoned the Doctor. But he detoxed. They figured it out in the end and time was set as normal.  
  
Then came the library, the Vashta Nerada and River Song. River knew the Doctor, but not this Doctor and she didn’t know Donna. Turned out that all the people in the library had been saved, the Doctor negotiated with the Vashta Nerada and they gave him 1 day to get the humans out. But it was too late to stop River’s fate. Then she told him, he had always known how she was going to die. But she had known his name, his true name and she wouldn’t tell him why he had told her.  
  
After that the Doctor and Donna went to a planet called Midnight. Donna wanted to stay in the complex, the Doctor wanted to see the diamonds. Bad Idea. He ended up being trapped with the others when someone or something possessed one of the passengers. No matter how hard the Doctor tried they wouldn’t listen to him. They all turned on him. The alien got the others to believe the Doctor was possessed. But the Hostess realised before it was too late and saved them all. The Doctor went back to Donna. For the first time in a long while he had been scared.  
  
\---  
  
Then the Doctor took Donna to Shan Shai a planet that was one big market. Donna and the Doctor had a laugh then she went to see a fortune teller. Then it happened a time beetle climbed onto Donna and things changed.  
  
A whole parallel world was shaped around Donna where she never met the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on Pete’s world…**  
  
Suddenly the dimension cannon worked. Rose found herself jumping parallel to parallel. Then it happened. The stars started to go out. They found a signal from space. Then Rose heard the voice. “EXTERMINATE”  
  
She looked at her dad.  
  
“You have to find him Rose.”   
  
“But…”  
  
“Donna, focus on Donna, she is the key go. If you don’t find him….”  
  
Rose looked at her dad. “I will find him.”  
  
Then it happened. She landed in the right world, right time. She was stood behind a railing as the police swarmed. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
 _“’scuse me, a woman’s is gonna call by here, could you tell her, that bin there. It’ll make sense. That bin there. Thanks.”_  
  
Rose then looked back at the police and turned and walked away.   
  
The next time she tried to patch through to the TARDIS, she did but it was to quick and the Doctor wasn’t onboard and Donna hadn’t noticed.   
  
The next chance was on the screen of Crusader 500, the Doctor had his back to her and didn’t see her. Then when a Parallel world was created around Donna. Rose finally had her chance.  
  
She had learnt a lot after her last pit stop at home. Everything was dying. They were closing in on the Parallel world.  
  
So Rose helped in Donna’s Parallel world. The Doctor died in Donna’s world. She wasn’t there to stop him against the Racnoss. So everything that happened after had no-one to stop it. The Thames never got refilled, people.. including Donna lost their job. Then the Royal Hope Hospital was taken. But with no Doctor to stop them, it fell to Sarah Jane Smith, Luke, Clyde, Maria and a young Medical student Martha Jones. They all lost their lives when the Judoon took the hospital. Rose met Donna she told her to get out of the city.   
  
Donna won a weekend away for herself and her mum, Wilf went with them. Then it happened. The Titanic crashed on the palace. Making the south of England unliveable. Then the Adipose struck the rest of the world. Thousands were killed. Then Donna met Rose again. The ATMOS system had been set off. Rose explained that a small band of people were stopping it. They gave their lives, Gwen, Ianto and Jack had been transported to Sontaran home world.  
  
Then Rose had told her about the Doctor. That Donna had been his companion. Then she told her. She was gonna die, the next time they met.  
  
It was just three weeks later when Donna would willingly give her life to set things back to normal. She had to die in the Parallel world to force her other self to change direction.   
  
Rose had leant in just before Donna died and told her to tell the Doctor two words.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on Shan Shai…**  
  
Donna told the Doctor what had happened. It turned out that the Timebeetle was part of the Trickster’s Brigade, he then said there was a lot of coincidence between him and Donna, he met her once, then met her Granddad then found her again.   
  
Donna had said she was nothing special but the Doctor had said she was brilliant.  
  
That was when it hit her.   
  
_“she said that.”  
  
“Who did?”  
  
“The girl, she told me you thought I was brilliant.”  
  
“It’s just a dream now.”  
  
“No but she told me to tell you.”  
  
“Tell me what?”  
  
“Don’t matter now.”  
  
“Donna, what did she look like?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Donna.”  
  
“Blonde.”  
  
“What was her name?”  
  
“I don’t. but she told me to tell you .. Two words.”  
  
“What two words? What were they?”  
  
“BAD WOLF.”_  
  
The Doctor had ran from the room and all the writing said BAD WOLF. Inside the TARDIS the cloister bell was chiming.  
  
He rushed to the Earth. But everything was fine. Donna then realised she had met Rose Tyler. They returned to the TARDIS. Then it happened.  
  
The Earth was stolen.   
  
The Doctor realised this, he had no way to track it, it had gone. So he took Donna to the Shadow Proclamation.   
  
On Earth, Torchwood, Sarah Jane, UNIT were figuring out what was going on.  
  
The Doctor, Donna and the Shadow Proclamation figured out that planets had been taken out of time not just place. Then Donna heard a heart beat. The Doctor found a trail to follow. It led him to the Medusa Cascade. But it stopped dead. Nothing. He gave up.  
  
On Earth Harriet Jones had set up a sub wave network for such a thing. Jack, Sarah, Martha and Harriet were able to talk. Rose was there but no-one knew, she had found Donna’s family. She needed to find the Doctor and Donna. Then they came up with the idea of using The Rift and Mr Smith to boost the signal so they could get a message to the Doctor.  
  
Harriet Jones died in the process.  
  
The Doctor got the signal and it pulled them through. Then he saw them, his family. But no Rose. They told him it was the Daleks. Then it happened. A voice long thought dead.  
  
Davros.  
  
The Doctor then learnt this was a fully fledged Dalek fleet. He had to get to Earth, he had to find the others.  
  
They landed. The place was deserted. He asked Donna what Rose had said on the parallel world.   
  
Donna could only tell him “the darkness was coming.”  
  
He wanted to know more. Donna then told him to ask her himself. He gave her such a puzzled look, then turned.   
  
There in the distance stood a sight he never thought he would see again. His hearts started pounding his chest.  
  
Rose saw him, finally, after all those years of looking. She broke out into a huge grin and they started running to each other.  
  
They got closer and closer then it happened. The Dalek appeared and said the immortal “EXTERMINATE”  
  
Rose looked at the Dalek then to the Doctor, the Doctor looked at Rose then the Dalek then he was hit. He fell to the floor just as Jack appeared and blew the Dalek up.  
  
 _“I’ve got you, it missed. Look.”  
  
“R-R-Rose. Long time no see.”   
  
“Been…busy.”  
  
“Argh!”  
  
“Please don’t die, oh god please don’t die.”  
  
Jack and Donna ran to them “Get him in the TARDIS.”_  
  
They got him in and he writhed in pain. Rose was in tears as was Donna she didn’t know what was going on.   
  
Rose told her, that when his body was dying it repaired itself, but he changed, she didn’t want him to but he couldn’t stop it. Then it happened.  
  
The golden sparks flew from his body. Rose and the others looked on in pain as he started to regenerate. Then he stopped he turned and aimed his golden hue at his handy spare hand. Then he stepped back.  
  
They were shocked. He hadn’t changed.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie and Mickey had followed Rose back to Earth, they met up with Sarah Jane.  
  
The Doctor and Rose were reunited proper. Then they started to piece things together. Rose told them about how the dimension cannon measured timelines and they all led to Donna.   
  
They were then took aboard the crucible and became the prisoners of Daleks, well Jack, Rose and The Doctor. Donna got locked in the TARDIS. It was then sent to be incinerated.  
  
The Doctor was helpless, he had to watch and feel as the TARDIS was killed and Donna.   
  
Jack got himself killed.  
  
Donna kept hearing a heart beat and was drawn to touch the Doctor’s hand. When she did. The jar exploded and grew into another Doctor, a Doctor with one heart. But in everyway he was the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor and his friends pulled together to stop Davros. But it turned out he was betrayed by his own creation.   
  
Dalek Caan had been getting Donna Noble to the right place at the Right time. The Doctor and the others then met the other Doctor. Then Donna was shot by Davros.  
  
That was all she needed to become the Doctor/Donna she stopped the Reality Bomb, Davros and the Daleks. They then sent all the planets back except one.  
  
That took a little more effort. Finally the TARDIS was full of people.   
  
The Doctor then dropped them all off. Sarah, Martha, Jack and Mickey, he told the Doctor his Gran had died peacefully and there was nothing there for him now. Not Rose.  
  
Then he stepped back into the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
 _“Just time for one last trip Dalig Ulv Stranden better known as…..” he said as he walked around the console.  
  
Rose looked at her mum, then to Donna, then at the two Doctors.  
  
\---  
  
They all stepped from the TARDIS. Jackie, Rose and the human Doctor first.  
  
“Oh! Fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I’m gonna have to phone your father. He’s on the nursery run. I was pregnant. Do you remember? Had a baby boy. “   
  
“Ah, brilliant, what did you call him?” the human Doctor asked.  
  
“Doctor.” Jackie answered.  
  
“Really?” The human Doctor said.  
  
“No, you plum. He’s called Tony.” Jackie said with humour  
  
Then the Doctor and Donna stepped from the TARDIS.  
  
“Hold on. This is the parallel universe right?” Rose turned and said.  
  
“You’re back home.” The Doctor told her.  
  
“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the reality bomb never happened. It’s dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now!” Donna said stepping closer to the Doctor.  
  
“No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I’m not going back now.”   
  
“But you’ve got to. ‘Cause we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He’s too dangerous to be left on his own.” The Doctor said as he looked at the human Doctor.  
  
“You made me.” the human Doctor told the Doctor.  
  
“Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That’s me when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him”   
  
“But he’s not you.”  
  
“He needs you. That’s very me.”  
  
“But it’s better than that, though. Don’t you see what he’s trying to give you? Tell her, go on.” Donna urged the human Doctor.  
  
“I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I’ve only got one heart.”  
  
“Which means?”  
  
“I’m part human. Specifically the aging part. I’ll grow old and never regenerate. I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you if you want.”  
  
“You’ll grow old at the same time as me?”  
  
“Together.”  
  
Rose reached up and placed her hand on his chest and felt the one single heartbeat.  
  
Then the TARDIS hummed.  
  
“We got to go, this reality is sealing itself off forever.”  
  
“But it’s still not right, ‘cause the Doctor’s still you.” Rose said running to the Doctor.  
  
“And I’m him.”  
  
“All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.”  
  
“I said ‘Rose Tyler.’”  
  
Then Rose looked over to the other Doctor. “Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?”  
  
“Does it need saying?”  
  
“And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?”_  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor then sat bolt upright in bed….he was sweating, he was soaked right through. He took deep breaths to calm himself. He eventually got it under control. He slid from the bed, he looked at the clock 4.22 am. He sighed them stripped the bed.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting having a very strong black coffee. She had just returned from a long 4 week stint searching for some alien. She was sore, bruised and knackered. But she didn’t want to go home….not that empty hollow of a place.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor placed the sheets into the laundry hamper then remade the bed. He had been here on Pete’s world for 6 weeks now. 6 weeks of getting used to being human, having certain Donna traits in him, also the amount of sleeping humans had to have. Then he looked around at the small two bed flat Pete had gotten for him. He was glad that Pete had helped him. The Doctor closed his eyes and thought back to the beach.  
  
He leant in and told Rose the one thing his Father - he saw the Doctor as his father, he did after all (pardon the pun) have a hand in his creation, he also saw Donna as his mum - couldn’t , that he loved her. Rose had then pulled him in for a kiss, a very passionate kiss.  
  
They then parted when they heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving. Rose had ran toward it, but it was gone. He walked up and placed his hand in hers.  
  
Rose looked at him, his hand felt so alien, so warm, not cool like it should be. She knew it was wrong, but her heart and head were screaming different things at her. She let go of his hand. Then she turned to her mum. “Can we go.”  
  
“Course sweetheart, I’ll jus’ ring your dad.” Jackie smiled. She saw the change in Rose.  
  
The Doctor wandered closer to where the TARDIS had been. He placed his hand over the spot. He could feel a small tingle.  
  
“Your Dad has someone on there way to pick us up.” Jackie said as she closed her phone.   
  
The Doctor turned and smiled.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Half hour tops. You ok love?”  
  
“Am fine.” Rose snapped.  
  
The Doctor stood up. “Rose.” he went toward her.  
  
“Back off.” she said.  
  
The Doctor froze. He looked at her. The woman he loved. “Rose.”  
  
“Stay away, please…I need….just let me be.” Rose then ran towards the rocks.  
  
The Doctor slumped to spot the TARDIS had left. He then lifted a hand to his face, he felt the tears falling.   
  
Jackie was torn. Rose had spent all that time trying to get to the Doctor and now she had him, here. Sure he might be a human whatchyamacallit but he was still him. “You ok Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor looked up. “She doesn’t want me.”  
  
Jackie crouched down. “She does, she is just mixed up a little, I mean I was when I was left here with Pete. She will come round give her time.” Jackie spoke to him like a child, sometimes it was the best way to be. The Doctor then stood up. He wobbled a little.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, just residual regeneration energy, need to sleep it off, never had the chance…”  
  
“No too busy wiping out a species.” Rose yelled at him.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. Her eyes blazed with something, it wasn’t love that was for sure.   
  
“I…know, but if I hadn’t…..”   
  
“What? What would of happened?”  
  
“They would of started another war, he killed them once before, you have too.”  
  
“Oh here we go, yes I killed them, but I wasn’t me, I only did it to protect him.”  
  
There it was the word, not you, but him, “I know.” was all he said.  
  
The rest of the time past in silence.  
  
Rose didn’t know what had come over her, the Doctor had given her such a gift. But all she could see was someone who wasn’t her Doctor. She wanted her Doctor, she needed him.  
  
\---  
  
The ride in the Zeppelin was tense. Jake had been the op placed there to await their arrival.  
  
“Hey Doc.”  
  
“That is not the Doctor.” Rose said with such venom in her voice. “He is carbon copy sort of, mix of Donna and the Doctor. Now if you don’t mind I need some space.” Rose headed for a room on the zeppelin.  
  
Zeppelins may not have been as fast as planes but they were more comfy. The Doctor had lain down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Jackie had roused him when they had landed. Rose had already left, she had to write a report up and be debriefed.  
  
Pete met the Doctor, Jackie had forewarned him about the way Rose was acting.  
  
“So what do we call you?”  
  
“Erm….hadn’t really thought of that, I cant go by Doctor can I.” he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
“Well lets get you settled in first.”  
  
It was then that Pete had told him about the small flat he had gotten the Doctor. He then had to go through some tests, all aliens had to and Pete did it secretly, the less people that knew he was actually half and half the better.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had done most of her report on the ride over, she was just checking everything when her Dad came in.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Hey, just give me a tick.”  
  
Pete sat down, he had gotten to know Rose pretty well over the years she had been here. She had her mother’s stubborn streak but his determination.  
  
“Leave it.” Pete said as he sat down at her desk.  
  
“What? I have to get it done.”  
  
“Rose, its done.”   
  
She looked at her Dad.  
  
“What is going on?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Rose, the man you love is sitting downstairs distraught.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“He says he is a murderer.”  
  
“Well he is. And he is not the man I love, I don’t love a man I love a Timelord, who has decided to dump this….this….thing on me and go swanning off.”  
  
Pete was shocked to hear Rose speak like that.  
  
“ROSE MARION TYLER, that man downstairs has no-one in this world, he has been dumped too, he has no way of knowing who he is, what he is. He is part human and part time lord. He is scared Rose, and you are behaving like a spoilt brat. Is that what being my daughter on this world has done to you? Made you a spoilt little rich kid. Tony has more manners than you.” Pete yelled.  
  
“You…I …no.” she slumped down. “I just don’t see him as the Doctor, he looks like him….smells like him and his hair, god his hair.”  
  
“Then what’s stopping you?”  
  
“He doesn’t feel like him.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He is to warm, has clammy hands, one heart. I am not used to that. When I last looked into those eyes…..my heart jumped out my body, the hug.” Rose closed her eyes.  
  
“Rose he needs you, you cant toss him aside.” Pete said.  
  
“I need some time.” Rose sighed. “He needs time to find who he is.”  
  
“I agree with that. But you need to see what you are missing, what happens if he decides to leave Rose.”  
  
“Then that’s his choice.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor didn’t know why he had broken down, he just did. He then fell asleep and was woken up by Pete.  
  
“She hates me.”  
  
“She is just stubborn like Jackie, and don’t ever tell her I said that. Give her time. Its as much a shock for her as you, well more so for you.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“So lets get you integrated into society.”  
  
\---  
  
 **A week later….**  
  
The Doctor had some money in pocket, thanks to Pete, a loan, that’s what the Doctor was calling it. He was now sitting in the main town hall, awaiting all his cards.   
  
He had picked a name, and not John Smith. That was his name, he was his own man.   
  
He had gone for……David John Noble. A simple name.  
  
He was aged 30.  
  
His parents had died when he was a young boy, a family friend had raised him. They had been friends of the Tyler’s. he had also chosen to work for TW. He didn’t really want to, but it was what he was good at. So after a week of accumulating to his new planet he then started at Torchwood HQ as Dr D J Noble….Scientist.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat up in her office, she hadn’t seen or heard or spoke to the Doctor. She just got on with her work, she had also been looking at getting the Dimension Cannon to work again. But her Dad had gotten it locked away. Then a file had landed on her desk.  
  
It was some info on some alien they had been looking for. A sample had been found and needed testing to determine if it was toxic or not. So she needed to get down to the lab.  
  
So Rose stepped in one lift as Pete came out another. He strode to her office.  
  
“Director Tyler Miss Tyler has just headed down to the lab.”  
  
“Oh, thank you Kay.” Pete then realised. She didn’t know who was waiting down there for her.  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked up to the lab. “Hi Sam, they in?”  
  
“Yeah, and the new Scientist is a bit of a dish. Grrr.”  
  
“Down girl.” Rose felt herself smile. But it was soon gone when she stepped into the lab.  
  
\---  
  
“Right then, this is an Acrula we are dealing with, three arms four legs and a tail.” David was saying.  
  
“Ah Miss Tyler, come down to play?”   
  
“No, just needed to know what it was we were after.”  
  
“Well as you no doubt you just heard the good Doctor say.”  
  
Rose gave a look at David.   
  
“Ah you haven’t met our new Doctor have you, Dr David Noble may I introduce Miss Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Oh, I have met miss Tyler.”  
  
“Have you?” Rose looked at him.  
  
“Yes, family friends.”  
  
“Oh, sorry I meet so many, well I hope you can give us some info on how to contain this alien.”  
  
“Yes, but you just need to speak with it, he will be more scared…….”  
  
“I know how to contain a alien. Now you stick to your job and I will stick to mine.” Rose then turned and left.  
  
“Must be that time of the month.” one of the other Doctor’s said.  
  
“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Things hadn’t gotten much better. Rose had been called away a week later to find a alien child that had been lost. David had spent his time sticking in at work. He found he quite enjoyed working with some of the young staff, and older ones.  
  
He also found out that someone …. Well a few someone’s had a crush on him. He had become known as DJ to his fellow scientists. He had even started going out socialising with them. For the first time since he had been left here and Rose had rebuffed him he felt at home.  
  
He was sat down in his lab when he felt the presence of someone. He turned round.   
  
“Kay, hi.”   
  
Kay was Rose’s secretary. “Hi, erm… I wondered if you fancied getting a coffee?”  
  
The Doctor knew Kay had a crush on him. She was a nice girl, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, he had noticed her but his heart could only hold enough love for one blond haired girl. But a coffee wouldn’t hurt….would it?  
  
“Sure, give me 10 and I will be done here.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had showered and changed into the spare set of clothes she kept in her office. She still had a report to finish. They had found the young alien, it had took them three weeks to find it. Then by the time they gave the child back and travelled back themselves it was another week. Rose decided to head down to the canteen, she wanted to catch up with some of her friends.  
  
\---  
  
David and Kay were sitting laughing when Rose walked in. David felt his heart stop. She looked tired and withdrawn, not like the Rose he knew.   
  
Rose spotted Kay with the Doc.. David. They looked cosy, then she felt it, in her heart. It hurt. The Doctor had given her a great gift but she had thrown him aside. Those 4 weeks away had taught her one thing. She did have feelings for David. But it looked like it was too late. Rose turned and left. Maybe the solitude of home was what she needed.  
  
David watched as he saw a look cross Rose’s face. Then she left. He looked at Kay, then it hit him. “Shit.”  
  
“What?” Kay asked.  
  
“I have to go.” he stood up.  
  
“She doesn’t deserve you.”  
  
“No, I don’t deserve her.” David said and then went after Rose.  
  
\---  
  
David just stepped round the corner when the lift doors closed with Rose in them.   
  
“ROSE!” he yelled.  
  
The doors closed, Rose heard him shout.  
  
David watched and waited to see where the lift would go. It went down, and down.   
  
“Car Park.” he then made for the stairs. 15 flights later and he was in the car park.  
  
“Has……Rose…..Tyler…..left.” he said between breaths.  
  
“Yeah, just a minute ago.” the attendant said.  
  
“Shit.” David spun round. He felt in his pockets for his car keys. “Damn, left them upstairs.” he looked, then he made the choice. “Sod it.” he took off his pass and handed that and the keys to the attendant. “Make sure these are handed in, tell Pete I am sorry but love calls.” then he ran off.  
  
\---  
  
It took Rose 15 minutes to reach the flat. she almost ran in and locked the door. She went straight to the kitchen and poured out a large glass of wine and gulped it down. She then slumped down in a chair. Where had it gone wrong.  
  
Her. Was what sprang to mind. She was the one who had pushed David away. Now he was charming Kay. Kay deserved to have some happiness in her life. But not him.   
  
Rose felt the tears falling. She did love him. The Doctor couldn’t love her back, that was why he had given her a version that could. But she had blown it. She started to sob.  
  
\---  
  
David was beginning to wish he gone to the gym more. After 10 minutes of running he was shattered, he was only halfway. He had left his wallet and his phone in his desk drawer. He needed to get to Rose. To tell her he hadn’t moved on and could never. He loved her and only her. If she didn’t love him…well he would move away, start somewhere else.  
  
He did look as he stepped out to cross the road. But some idiot drunk driver sped round the corner and smacked into him. He flew through the air, then everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
Rose drank the whole bottle of wine, her mobile then started to shrill.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Erm is David with you?”  
  
“No. why shhould he be, last I shaw he wash with Kay.”   
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“Rose, David tore after you when you left.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“He gave Sammy his keys and pass and told him to tell me love calls. And there is only one person he loves.”  
  
Rose felt her heart stop. “How long ago?”  
  
“Three hours.”  
  
“He never came here, I have been in all the time.” Rose then had a feeling of dread. “Where could he be? Could he be at home?”  
  
“No, I have already had someone call by.” then Rose heard a phone ringing in the background. “I will call you back.”   
  
“Ok.” Rose rang off.  
  
\---  
  
“Pete Tyler.”  
  
“Mr Tyler, its Dr Harper here. Three hours ago a man was brought in. A hit and run.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“The man is in a pretty bad way.”  
  
Pete knew the answer to his question but he still asked it. “What is his name?”  
  
“David John Noble. He has just come out of theatre, we had to do a blood test to find out who he was. We found he was a TW Doctor and we were to alert you directly.”  
  
“Yes, how is he?”  
  
“He has two broken legs, a broken wrist, a fractured skull, his brain is swelled and he has lapsed into a coma.”  
  
“I am on my way. I want him transferred to a private room and my doctors will look after him.”  
  
“Yes Mr Tyler.”  
  
Pete hung up. Now he had to tell Rose.  
  
\---  
  
 **Thirty minutes later.**  
  
Pete, Rose and Jackie were sat in a waiting room.   
  
Rose had been violently ill after her dad had rang her back and told her about David.  
  
They had gotten a little info on the way over. David had been crossing the road when a driver, who had crashed a little further up the road, had hit him and drove off.  
  
Rose felt her heart shatter. He was lying there in a coma and he could die, he wasn’t a TimeLord anymore he couldn’t regenerate. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. That she wanted to hold his hand. Show him this world, her favourite places. She longed to kiss him, to hold and most of all to make love to him.  
  
They were then shown into the room.  
  
Rose gasped as she saw David lying there. There was the beep from the heart monitor, there were wires going in and out of him. She placed her hands to her mouth.  
  
“Oh god Mum this is all my fault.”  
  
“It’s not Rose.”  
  
“It is, if I hadn’t of pushed him away.” Rose walked over to the bed, she placed her hand on top of his. She looked at his two legs plastered, his right hand in a cast too. His face has some scrapes, cuts and bruises. “I am so sorry David.” she sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
The Doctor came in. He spoke with Pete as he was the closest thing to family David had according to records.   
  
“He will recover from the broken bones fine, but there may be brain damage. He did give it quite a bang and the fracture wont help. We wont know the extent of the damage until he wakes up.”  
  
“When will that be?” Rose asked.  
  
“Could be 10 minutes, 10 hours, 10 days, 10 weeks, 10 months or 10 years, we don’t know.”  
  
Rose felt her heart shatter even more. She knew this was her fault and she made a vow never to leave him again.  
  
\---  
  
And she didn’t, after 2 months Pete arranged for David to be moved to a specially built medical room back at the mansion. Rose stayed with him. She shaved him, bathed him, read to him. She knew the Doctor had been fond of Shakespeare, Mozart and Beethoven. She also read him some Keats and Burns. She wasn’t very good at Keats or Burns but persevered with it.   
  
David was due for tests, to test his brain function, motor neuron reflexes, to see if he had brain damage or not.   
  
Rose sat on tenderhooks. Even if he never woke up she would tend to his every need.   
  
\---  
  
“Miss Tyler, Mr Tyler.”  
  
The Doctor spoke.  
  
“We have conducted the tests, his reflexes are fine, his bones are just about healed, the fracture is healing.”  
  
“What about his brain?” Rose jumped in with question.  
  
“There is some slight damage, minute, it looks old, did he have any head injuries when he was younger?”  
  
“Erm, not that I can remember. Rose?”  
  
Rose wracked her brains. He had been through a lot, well the Doctor had. It may have been something from his childhood or the war. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Well we cant do anything about it. We just need to wait for him to wake up.” the Doctor said and left.  
  
\---  
  
Another 4 months went by, 6 months since he had been hit by the car. Almost 8 months since he had came to this parallel world.  
  
Rose had gave up on her job at Torchwood, devoted her time to David, she also spent more time with Tony. Sometimes he would just play as Rose read. She had a favourite sonnet by the bard. She had once heard the Doctor recite it when he had been tinkering with the TARDIS.  
  
 _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red, than her lips red:  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound:  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,   
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare,  
As any she belied with false compare._  
  
Then Tony picked up the book of poems by Robert Burns.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
Rose closed the book she was reading, “Yes Tony?  
  
“Me finks David will like this one.” he held the book up. Rose didn’t really read Burns that much, she couldn’t really get her tongue round the proper pronunciation. She took the book and read the name.  
  
“Why this one?” Rose asked. She looked at the title.  
  
“I like the name.” Then he ran off. “Muuuuuuuuum”  
  
Rose looked down and took a deep breath and began to read.  
  
 _O my Luve's like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June:   
O my Luve's like the melodie,   
That's sweetly play'd in tune. _  
  
She looked up at David.  
  
 _As fair art thou, my bonie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;   
And I will luve thee still, my dear,   
Till a' the seas gang dry. _  
  
She felt the tears start to fall now.   
  
_Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi’ the sun;   
And I will lurve thee still, my dear,   
While the sands o’ life shall run. _  
  
Then she closed the book and placed her hands over her face, when she heard it, a soft, raspy barely audio-able voice, but it was there.  
  
 _And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!  
And fare-thee-weel, a while!   
And I will come again, my Luve,   
Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!_  
  
Rose moved her hands and looked at the man lying in front of her.  
  
“Hey you.” she said through tears. Then the spell was broken.  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“Your in the mansion.”  
  
“Oh. Whose?”  
  
Rose felt her heart stopping. “My Dad’s.”  
  
“Ok. Erm…. who are you?”  
  
Rose took a deep breath. “I am Rose.”  
  
“Erm hi nice to meet you Rose. I am……..”   
  
Rose looked at him. He didn’t know who he was. “Your name is David.”  
  
“Thanks, but why don’t I know who I am?”  
  
“I will get my Dad and the Doctor.”   
  
“Thanks”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had been ushered out of the room by both her dad and the Doctor. She paced back and forth. Maybe it was better that he didn’t remember who he was, where he had come from, the shit Rose had put him through, maybe he deserved to start anew somewhere else. Then the door opened.  
  
“We need to take him back in for some tests, but he doesn’t know anything apart from your name, his first name.”  
  
“Ok, but is it permanent?”  
  
“We wont have any idea until after the tests. All his other injuries are gone. But the brain is a complex thing and since he is a very unique man, we don’t know what will happen. I will schedule the tests for tomorrow, for now just let him be, he needs some help with movement as it has been 6 months since he used his muscles. I know you have been doing psycho with him to keep them going, so he will be up and about quicker. I will arrange for an ambulance to pick him up in the afternoon.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked back into the room as David was now sitting himself up. She went over to help.  
  
“It’s fine erm…..Rose.”  
  
“It’s fine, I have been doing it for 6 months.”  
  
“Erm….can I ask you something?” David asked. He didn’t know how to approach so he just blurted it out. “Are we …erm….going out?”  
  
“Erm, no. It’s complicated to explain.”  
  
“Oh, just you seem so familiar. More so than anything else.”  
  
“Oh well we are good friends, we use to travel together.”  
  
“Really.” he smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The tests came back as normal, even the scar tissue he had, had was gone. Rose had known the Doctor could put himself into a healing coma, so maybe David had used too much healing coma and wiped his own mind. They said all they could do now was wait.  
  
And wait they did.   
  
A year to the day of David living on the parallel world, even though most of it was spent in a coma came. They marked it as his 31st birthday. Pete had thrown a party.  
  
David had been nervous. But they had stood by the story of David almost being family, about his parents dying.  
  
He and Rose still spent time together. But he never asked about them being anything more than friends. Rose had gone back to TW 10 hours a week. She wanted to be closer to David. Be there for when he eventually remembered who he was. She hoped everyday he would come back to her.   
  
But he seemed happy enough. He hadn’t gone back to Torchwood since that fateful day. But he was bored, sick of being stuck at the mansion. He loved Pete and Jackie he really did, but they treat him like a child. So he waited. Rose had gone in early with Pete. Now all he had to do was wait for Jackie to take Tony to school.  
  
He did have a car but wasn’t cleared to drive yet, but he did have some cash. So he ordered a cab as soon as Jackie and Tony had left. He was headed for TW, something was pulling him there.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had spoke to her dad about what would happen if David never remembered who he was.  
  
“He will always be a part of the family Rose. No matter what.”  
  
\---  
  
David walked into Torchwood HQ, it seemed huge and very loud.  
  
“Hey DJ didn’t know you were coming in.” a man slapped him on the back.  
  
“DJ.” he thought.  
  
“You looking for Kay or Rose?”  
  
“Erm…Rose.” he didn’t remember a Kay.  
  
“She is in her office as far as I know, up on three. Later buddy.” then the man was gone.  
  
“David. You will need these, Miss Tyler and the director never mentioned you were coming in.”  
  
“Spur of the moment thing, I need to be on three.”  
  
“Sure. See you.”  
  
\---  
  
David had been stopped over a dozen times on his way to Rose’s office. His head hurt, it was buzzing and he was losing focus, he needed to find Rose. Rose would make it better she always made it better.  
  
Then suddenly an image of Rose stood in front of him appeared, she was stood in front of this big huge metal thing.  
  
He saw a gun in his hands. Then he was back to the here and now.  
  
He stumbled back. Then he saw himself take Rose’s hand, but it wasn’t his hand. Then he was back to the here and now again. He saw Rose’s office.  
  
“David.” Kay said.  
  
“Erm hi….” he looked at her name tag. “Kayleigh is Rose in?”  
  
Kay felt sad, Rose had told her about his memory loss. “Yes, I will just buzz you in as Director Tyler is in to.”  
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Kay buzzed him in.  
  
Just as she did the image of Rose glowing hit him, she had golden tendrils coming from her eyes and hands. Then he heard a word.  
  
Rose looked up as David came in. “David?” then she noticed he was white as a sheet. “You ok David?” she was up and beside him as he sank to his knees.  
  
“What the hell is a Dalek?”  
  
“Pardon?”   
  
“A Dalek, I saw hundreds of them and I saw you.” David said   
  
“I…David its hard to explain, but those are memories.”  
  
“I…but you were dying, I wasn’t me, but I was.”  
  
Rose took a breath. “I cant tell you everything David, its hard, and I don’t know most of it.”  
  
“Who or what am I?”  
  
Rose felt the tears fall. “I…..don’t know how to explain.”  
  
“Well is there someone who can?”  
  
Rose wanted to yell yes, there was but he was on another Parallel world.  
  
\---  
  
 **On that parallel world…**  
  
The Doctor had been stupid, he was a TimeLord victorious. He had changed a fixed point in time, he was paying the price. The Master came back. He had turned all humans into the Master. He had brought about the return of the TimeLords and Gallifrey, the Doctor had stopped it. But he had to sacrifice this version of himself to save Wilf.   
  
He then set about visiting all his old friends. Sarah Jane - he saved Luke for her, Verity Newman - Joan’s great granddaughter, he wanted to know she had been happy, then Martha and Mickey - he stopped them from being killed, Jo Grant - he watched from afar as she was protesting in some forest, Ace - was fixing and selling motorbikes, Grace - was a top surgeon in the US. He was happy. Then he visited Jack on board a space bar. They said nothing but Jack knew. He saluted and gave him the name of someone who would help Jack. Then he went and saw Wilf and Sylvia one last time, then he had two people he wanted to see. One would be hard to do, but he could do it and would.  
  
He found a small crack in time, he didn’t know where or how it was there, but he had been monitoring it and it was constant. It led to Pete’s world.  
  
\---  
  
 **Pete’s World…..**  
  
Pete took David aside. “Listen, its hard for you I understand, but you need to learn this for yourself, you cant tell someone what a book is about, its best they read it for themselves. Now when did these memories start to surface?”  
  
“When I came into the foyer.”   
  
“Ok, so being at Torchwood is giving your memories a jolt.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Like Rose said hard to explain, but I think there may be a way to give you a little nudge.”   
  
David looked at Pete with a blank expression.  
  
“What do you mean Dad?” Rose asked.  
  
Pete took her aside. “I mean to take him to two places that are very meaningful to him and the Doctor.”  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“Yes Torchwood 1 and Dalig Ulv Stranden.”  
  
“Dad ….”  
  
“You don’t have to come, I can take him on my own.”  
  
“No, I am not leaving him again Dad, I promised.”  
  
“Ok, then lets got to Torchwood 1 first.”  
  
“What is Torchwood 1?” David asked  
  
“It’s not far, but we closed it off after…..well we will talk more when we get there.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later,**   
  
Pete, Jake, Rose and David were stood outside the old Torchwood 1 HQ. Rose shuddered. She hated this place with vengeance.  
  
David just stared at the place. Then he felt a rush. He heard rather than saw this time. “Exterminate” “Delete” “Genesis Arc” “Cult of Skaro.” “Cybermen.” he had to take a step back.  
  
“You ok?” Rose placed a hand in his.  
  
“I told you to run. First word I ever said to you was run.” he looked at her.  
  
“Yes, yes it was and we never stopped.” Rose smiled.  
  
“But it wasn’t me who said it. I can see him, but it was me. My head hurts.” David said.  
  
“Lets go in.” Pete said. “David, why don’t you lead the way?”  
  
“Me, I haven’t been here before?”  
  
“You have, I think your remembering little things.” Pete went on. “Now lead on.”  
  
David nodded and they entered the building.  
  
The building still had all it utilities connected, so the lifts worked. They took the lift up to something called the Rift room.  
  
Rose froze as they stood outside the doors. The last time she had been in that room, had been when her Dad had saved her from going in the breech and into the void.  
  
David turned and looked at Rose. He then pushed the door open.  
  
\---  
  
He looked around at the room. “This is wrong, it shouldn’t look like this.” he said.  
  
“Ok, how should it look?”  
  
“White, with desks, also none of these wires.” David then turned and saw the two levers. “No, no, no, please god no.” he fell to his knees. All he said, well yelled was “ROSE!”  
  
Rose was crying hard. She went to him. “Shh David.”  
  
“No, not David, the Doctor. That’s who these memories are a man called the Doctor.”  
  
“Yes, but they are your memories too, you are a part of the Doctor David, he …. Well he is sort of your dad.”  
  
“My Dad? They died.”  
  
“David please, what else do you remember?”  
  
“Us, all of us here, but not here. Cybermen, Daleks invading, then we hatched a plan, opening the breech would send everything coated in void stuff into the void.” he then looked at Rose. He then saw it. “You…..I sent you here to be with your mum.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“But you came back. You said you had made your choice a long time ago, you were never ever gonna leave me.”  
  
“Yes, and I stayed.”  
  
“You did, we set the levers online, then we held on for dear life. But then the lever…” he looked at it. He couldn’t say what happened next as he remembered Rose getting the lever upright, but she couldn’t hold on. She fell, he screamed her name, then in the blink of an eye Pete appeared and saved her. “You were left here.”  
  
“Yes, trapped.”  
  
David sank down further. “I…he…we did that….I lost you…..” he placed a hand on his heart. “Its hurting.”  
  
Rose leant in. “Mine is too.”  
  
He looked at her. She looked at him with love in her eyes. “I…lo…no, wait…not here.” David started.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What and where is Bad Wolf Bay?”  
  
\---  
  
 **On board the TARDIS….**  
  
The Doctor had finally managed to open the crack enough for him to get through, now all he needed to do was find out where he was, and how to find Rose and his other self.  
  
\---  
  
 **Pete’s World….**  
  
It was three hours later that they were all now stood on that beach. It had been little over a year since Rose had last been here. She still hated this place.  
  
“We, you and me and Jackie and…………” he looked around “Donna, The Doctor and TARDIS were over there.” he pointed.  
  
Then he started to babble at 100 miles an hour, about Davros and the Daleks. The medusa cascade.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had landed the TARDIS on a small cliff overlooking the beach. He saw the landrover pull up. He knew who it was. He saw Pete, Rose, his other self and Jake step out of it. He reached out with his mind to his…..well son in a way.  
  
\---  
  
David then stopped mid sentence. He looked at Rose. Then he looked passed her up to the cliff.   
  
Rose followed her eyes with his, then she saw it. “Dad, the Doctor.”  
  
Pete looked.   
  
Rose smiled, she had prayed the Doctor would come, if anyone could help David it was the Doctor. “David come on.”  
  
“I can hear something in here.” he tapped his head.  
  
“It’s the Doctor come on.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as Rose and his other self started running to him. A few minutes and the Doctor was hugging a sobbing Rose. And his other self looked like he was a lost puppy.  
  
“Rose, Rose are you ok?” the Doctor asked. He felt the radiation in his blood burning. He didn’t have much time.  
  
“No, well its not me its David.”  
  
“David.” the Doctor looked at her.  
  
“That would be me.”  
  
“Oh David, nice choice.”  
  
“Doctor. He had a accident.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He isn’t, well he is only just starting to remember.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “David, I can help you, but I don’t have much time. Do you trust me enough to help you?”  
  
“Yes, you’re my Dad aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, now come on and let me see what is going on.” The Doctor stepped forward, he felt the pain as he did.  
  
Rose saw it. “Doctor are you……?”  
  
“Not now.” he placed his hands on David’s temples.  
  
\---  
  
Rose, Pete and Jake stood and watched as the Doctor and David well stood there. After what seemed like a eon the Doctor removed his hands. David then slumped into his arms.  
  
“David!” Rose shot forward.   
  
“Rose,”  
  
“Is he ok? Will he be David again?”  
  
“I gave him his memories back, he will have to heal the rest himself. He was on his way to see you when he was run down.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Why did he think you didn’t love him?”  
  
“I…..long story Doctor, I ….”  
  
“You wanted me didn’t you?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Rose…..I left him with you so you had me, well a sort of me, he looks, thinks and feels like me, the only difference was the one heart and the aging. You pushed him away, Rose. That was like pushing me away.”  
  
“I know that now, but at the time, I had spent all that time looking for you. I saw so many parallels Doctor, so many deaths. I wanted you, a full you.”  
  
The Doctor then moaned out in pain. He couldn’t help it.   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Don’t, it’s fine. Rose you love him, you always have.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Then please for me, love him, be together. Live the life I cant, and never will.”  
  
Rose then saw it in his eyes. Like before, on the TARDIS after he had sang and made the Daleks go. “Oh god no. you cant.” she went to him and hugged him.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“You cant change you just cant.” she sobbed into his chest.  
  
“I cant stop it, well I can but that means death and I don’t have a handy spare hand…..” then he stopped. He looked at David on the floor. If he fixed the parts that were dying on himself, then the rest could heal David fully. He could still be this version of himself and he liked this version. “I can stop it and I can help David too.”  
  
“You mean like last time, when he was a hand?”  
  
“Yes, come on in the TARDIS.”  
  
\---  
  
They were all in the TARDIS. David was lying on the floor when he started to moan.  
  
“He is coming round.” The Doctor leant down. “David. David can you hear me.”  
  
“Yes, what in the name of Rassilon are you doing here?” then he sat up. “Dad your dying.”  
  
“Yes, but I know how to cheat it again, it will benefit the two of us, but if you don’t want to do it I wont.”  
  
“Are you kidding, I remember stuff but …. I still feel fuzzy?”  
  
“That’s the small amount of damage that was done, hard to detect in this time, but in time it will become easy…..ARGH!!!” the Doctor fell onto all fours.  
  
“Dad, do it. Do it now.” David shouted.  
  
The Doctor looked at David. “Your mum would be so proud.”  
  
“She would also be yelling at you to get on with it spaceman.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. Then he stood up. He lifted his hands as he finally stopped fighting. He looked at Rose. “Just incase this doesn’t work, I love you.” he winked and then the golden hue started to flow through him. He took some deep breaths and then the room was engulfed in golden light. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. The Doctor and David were out cold on the floor.  
  
Rose went to see if The Doctor was still….well him.  
  
The Doctor groaned and then turned onto his back.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He then sat up, he looked down at his hands and the rest of him. “It worked then?”  
  
“Yes, your still you.”  
  
“What about David?” the Doctor turned and saw David sprawled out on the floor of the console room. He pressed his fingers to his temples. “He’s fine, sleeping at the moment.”   
  
“Is he David though?”  
  
“Yes, I promise you.” then the TARDIS made a wheezing sound. “Ah, that is my cue, I have to go. There is this crack in time and space, don’t know why its there, but I need to go.”  
  
“Will I ever see you again?”  
  
“You know what I don’t know, but you don’t need me anymore. You have each other now go.” he smiled.  
  
He shook hands with Pete and Jake. “Oh and congrats on the baby.”  
  
“Baby, he is almost 5 now.”  
  
The Doctor leant in closer. “I didn’t mean Tony.” he winked.   
  
Pete and Jake helped to pick David up and they left the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
David came round and found himself lying on a comfy bed. He slowly opened his eyes. Then it came rushing to him, the past 6 months, how he had been in an accident, forgot who he was. But the one thing he remembered was Rose reading to him. He looked over and saw Rose was curled up in a chair. They were back at the mansion.   
  
She looked so peaceful asleep, but lying in that chair wouldn’t do her any good. He eased himself up from the bed, then gently lifted Rose and placed her in the bed and then he climbed back in and spooned up against her and fell back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
“Jacks.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Erm do you have anything to tell me?”  
  
Jackie stopped making some tea and looked at him. “Like wha’?”  
  
“I don’t know. It was just something the Doctor said.”  
  
“What’d he say?”  
  
“Congrats on the baby and he didn’t mean Tony.”  
  
“Bloody hell that man…..I only got it confirmed this morning.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I am almost 3 months pregnant.”  
  
Pete then collapsed in a heap.  
  
Jackie grinned. Three times she had told Pete (twice in this versions case) that she was pregnant and three times he had passed out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose shifted in her sleep. Then she felt it. A dead weight across her legs and her tummy. She opened her eyes and found she was tucked up in bed. She turned her head and saw David, he had cuddled into her.   
  
David opened his eyes to find Rose looking up at him. “Hey.”  
  
“I am so sorry David.”  
  
Rose turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest.  
  
“Rose, Rose look at me.” he placed his finger on her chin.  
  
Rose reluctantly lifted her head. “I pushed you away, you almost died. I could have lost you without telling you I Love You so much.”  
  
David then leant in and kissed Rose. Something he hadn’t done since that day on the beach. “I love you Rose.”  
  
“Really? After everything I did?”  
  
“Yes, you were confused Rose. But we are together now. Thanks to my Dad.”  
  
“Yeah, your Dad.”  
  
“Rose, he will be ok, now. He did some stupid things after we left him.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
David then told Rose all about Jackson Lake, the Cybermen, Lady Christina De Souza, the bus and the prophecy, then about Mars. Bowie Base 1, how he had become a TimeLord victorious and changed a fixed point in time. Things had gone downhill after that. Adelaide took her own life so time wouldn’t change. The Ood appearing. The Doctor going off to have some fun. Then finding out he had left it to late and things had already been set in motion. David then told her about Wilf, Donna, Shaun, Sylvia, The Master, The TimeLords and the Doctor’s mother.   
  
The Doctor had fully expected to die when he destroyed the link to Gallifrey, David told her about what the TimeLords had become. How the Master told the Doctor to move and he went into the TimeWar with them. Then how he had to sacrifice that body to save Wilf. He then went to say goodbye to all his companions. He and Rose had been the second to last. He had been saving his Rose till last. On new years day night. But now he didn’t need to. He had been saved.  
  
“He needs to find someone to travel with, he cant be on his own” Rose said as she snuggled into David’s chest.  
  
“He will, he knows that now.” David linked his fingers in with Rose’s “I could get used to this.”  
  
“To what?”  
  
“Lying in bed chatting with you.”  
  
“Well get used to it, because I am never leaving you again.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise, I said forever and I meant it.”   
  
David pulled Rose up and then in for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
They lay back down in each other’s arms.   
  
The door to the room opened.   
  
“Oh, sorry, I can come back.” Jackie said.  
  
“It’s fine, we need to get up any way.” Rose said.  
  
“Erm, I made some tea.”   
  
“Mum you ok?”  
  
David looked at her, he had the Doctor’s memories up until just before he left. He knew Jackie was pregnant, he had remembered what the Doctor saw, and now he could see it. It seemed David was a little bit more TimeLord than human. He jumped from the bed and swept Jackie up. “Congratulations.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Tony is gonna be a big brother.” David said with a wink.  
  
“Again?” Rose smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming days David and Rose started to talk about living together proper, not in the mansion. Rose and David had already decided not to live in either of the flats they had. So Pete came up with an idea.  
  
“There is a house, just down the road from here. I could look into it for you?”  
  
“Dad, you cant keep buying me flats or houses.”  
  
“Rose, you are my daughter, I can and I will.”  
  
Rose looked at David. “Don’t look at me, I am not getting into any domestics with my future father in law.”  
  
“What did you say?”   
  
“What? I don’t want to get into a domestic.”  
  
“No the next bit you said.”   
  
“You mean the future father in law?”  
  
“Yes, you want to get married?”  
  
“Yes, why, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I want to marry you.”  
  
“Right then, Rose will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes.” She threw her arms around him.  
  
“Ok then, the house is a wedding present.”  
  
“We will wait until mum has the baby.” Rose said.  
  
David nodded. “That is only 6 months.”  
  
“Gives you time to decorate the house, plan the wedding and have an engagement party.” Pete said.  
  
“Engagement Party” Rose and David said.  
  
“Yes, after all you are marrying Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Ah, I forgot about that.”  
  
\---  
  
So two days later Rose and David’s faces were spread across the newspapers.  
  
 **Heiress to marry Doctor.  
  
Healed Doctor to marry Heiress.**  
  
 _Rose Tyler, daughter of Vitex Founder and director of Torchwood is to marry family friend David Noble. Dr Noble recently suffered a terrible RTA but has since recovered and stolen the heart of Miss Tyler, they are having an engagement party on Saturday. No mention to a wedding date yet, but since the news of Mrs Jacqueline Tyler being with child again. We can say it will be after the new arrival._  
  
Rose and David had viewed the house Pete had given to them. It was a six bed roomed house, two family bathrooms, all rooms had en-suites, there was a huge kitchen, basement, dining room, living room. It was a mansion of their own.  
  
“Wow, its huge. Its like having my own little version of a TARDIS David said. “How about we hold the wedding here.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“We have a huge back garden, plenty of room.”  
  
Rose looked around. “Yeah, your right, then Mum and Dad wont have the topsy turvy of the clean up.”  
  
“Yes, and the clean up can happen whilst we are away on honeymoon.”  
  
“Honeymoon?” Rose looked at David.  
  
“Yes, it’s a surprise, now come on I need to nip into town before tomorrow.”  
  
“Why?” Rose asked.  
  
David tapped his nose. “Never you mind.”  
  
\---  
  
David managed to slip away, he had already gotten Rose an engagement ring, she wore it with pride, they had looked over a few rings, one had caught Rose’s eye but she knew it was out of David’s price range.   
  
David had known how much Rose loved that ring. So he had sat down and had a chat with Pete. Jackie had wanted a huge wedding, but Pete knew David and Rose just wanted to get married. So between Pete and David and a few trusted TW colleagues. The wedding was all set for the week after the party.  
  
Rose had been trying dresses on, she had found the one she wanted. Pete knew Jackie would be miffed that she was pregnant in the photos, but this was David and Rose’s day and anyhow she wasn’t showing much yet anyway. Pete had told him the engagement and wedding was paid for. David had arranged for a nice cottage in a small village for a week, he had a friend at TW who rented it out. So the honeymoon was sorted.  
  
David collected the ring. He only had two days to wait.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and David were getting ready in the far end of the mansion. Which was their place, Jackie had insisted. David had the ring tucked in his pocket. He was sweating a little, he wore a smart grey suit, with a crisp white shirt and a purple tie and handkerchief poking out the top pocket. He had seen the suit and fell in love with it. No-one had seen what he had chosen, he wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Rose was in the en-suite, she had her hair hanging. She had just had it re-coloured, but she was thinking of going back to her natural colour. She would have a chat to David about it. David was in the small room off of theirs getting changed. Rose stepped into the room. Her dress was hung up in the wardrobe. It was a deep plum coloured dress. It was strapless, and went to her ankles. She had saw it the day before and had to have it. The dress she had originally been going to wear was a plain black number. She had a wrap over to wear on her shoulders and would top it off with her silver heart necklace and diamond stud earrings.   
  
\---  
  
David was ready, he wanted to give Rose the new ring before they went downstairs. So he crossed into their room.  
  
Rose turned as the door opened.  
  
David’s mouth fell open as he took in the site of Rose. “You look amazing.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“You look handsome and sexy and we match.” Rose said.  
  
“Yeah, we do.”  
  
They both started to laugh. David walked over and lifted her left hand. He then slid the ring off.  
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
He then pulled the new ring out. It was a plain white gold band, with a diamond mounted in the centre, but it sparkled TARDIS blue. “I want you to have this one, it reminds me of how we met and what and who saved us both.” he slid it on her finger.  
  
“David…..I love you so much.”  
  
“I know. Now Miss Tyler would you care to accompany me to our engagement party?”  
  
“Mr Noble I will.”  
  
\---  
  
Pete and Jackie were waiting at the top of the stairs for them both. They smiled and then went downstairs.  
  
“Why do I feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter?” David said.  
  
Rose just smiled. “I love you David Noble.”  
  
“And I love you Rose Tyler.” he leant in and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
“Well ladies and gentlemen, my daughter has finally found someone to love, she has helped him through a tough time after his accident. But I am now pleased to present my Daughter Rose and her Fiancée David.”  
  
Rose and David then descended the stairs. To clapping and yells of hooray.  
  
\---  
  
The night went well, there were guests there that Rose and David had never met, but it was a *Tyler party* after all. No doubt down to her mum and dad.  
  
David tried to stay out of the main mix, he just wanted to blend in, he didn’t feel comfy at these things.  
  
“Penny for them.”   
  
David spun round and saw Kay. “Hi.”  
  
“You look lost.” she smiled.  
  
“Nah, just not comfy at these things.”  
  
“Your own party?” Kay smiled.  
  
“I know, but I’m happy if Rose is.”  
  
Kay sighed.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I just wonder….” Kay turned and headed to the garden.   
  
David looked back Rose was chatting with Jake and George. He then followed Kay outside. “Kay, you alright?”  
  
“I’m just being silly.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It was … we were getting on good and then you have that accident. Then you and Rose. I mean it’s a bit quick.” there she had said it.  
  
“Oh, Kay… I am so sorry, but it was only a few coffees here and there.” he placed his hands in his trouser pockets. “I have admired Rose from afar for years.”  
  
“Oh, and she just happened to notice you after you nearly die?”  
  
“Kay, its complicated. I….. I reminded Rose of someone… it took her a little while to see past that.”  
  
“Oh, but I mean aren’t you moving quick?”  
  
“After what I have just been through, it’s not quick enough. You only have one life. Go out and live it, that’s what I say.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, is there anything you want to do in your life?”  
  
“I want to …. No, its silly.”  
  
“What?” David said as he leant against the wall.  
  
“I was always fascinated by forensic science.”  
  
“Really, then why don’t you ask to be trained in that field.”   
  
“I don’t know, I mean all I have ever done is file, type and other things.”  
  
“Mmmm, listen I happen to know that they are recruiting in all the fields. You should ask.“  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Take life by the reins and hold on.” David smiled. “I also know that a certain someone likes you.”  
  
Kay blushed. “Are you trying to match make?”  
  
“Maybe, Kay I know you had a crush on me. But I also know you have a thing for George. And he likes you.” David smiled again.  
  
“Your just trying to be kind now.”  
  
“Am not.” David took her by the hand and the led her back into the party.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was still chatting to Jake and George. “Erm has anyone seen my Fiancée?”   
  
“There he is.” Jake said as David came over with Kay in tow.  
  
“Hi, ok I am gonna be blunt. George you like Kay, Kay you like George. It’s a party go dance, have fun and chat. Be friends or whatever, like I said to Kay you only live once.”   
  
Kay blushed scarlet.   
  
“Erm, can I get you a…erm drink?” George asked.  
  
Kay looked up. “Ok.”  
  
George took her hand and they walked away.  
  
“I think you let the little bit of Donna in you come to the surface.” Rose teased.  
  
“Sorry, but it had to be done, now Miss Tyler, would you care to dance?”  
  
“You can dance? I mean really dance not that disco stuff.”  
  
“No, I learnt to waltz.” he then took her by the hand and even though there was no music he started to waltz them round the room.  
  
\---  
  
The next few days whizzed by. Rose had a fitting for her dress. Pete had told the shop assistant that the wedding was actually in two days and needed the dress to be shipped to his house the next day.  
  
Jackie had been looking at a lovely pale blue dress. Pete had been there too, so when Jackie had gone off with Rose, Pete had purchased it.   
  
David had chosen top hat and tails to get married in. When Jackie had suggested a Tux, both he and Rose said no.  
  
So Pete, David, Tony and Jake would be in top hat and tails. Jake was best man.  
  
Rose had asked her mum to be chief bridesmaid and Pete was giving Rose away. Pete had arranged for a minister to come to the house. Somehow Pete had convinced Rose and Jackie to get dressed fully on Friday teatime, he told them he wanted to see his gorgeous wife and daughter in their dresses and make up and everything. He had promised to be suited and booted too.  
  
So when Friday dawned and David had left to go to work, Rose had headed over to her mums. David had already arrived and was hidden away. He was on tenderhooks. What if Rose slapped him for doing this. Worse, what if Jackie slapped him. But when he thought of Rose and him being married he didn’t care. So he finished getting ready.   
  
\---  
  
Rose had gotten her dress on and, hair and makeup done, she looked into the mirror. How had she gotten so lucky. She had been torn from the man she loved, fought her way back to him, almost lost him, then been left with a human version of him, she rebuffed him and almost lost him. Now she was sitting here in her wedding dress. She let a sob out.  
  
“Rose.” Jackie was by her side. “Sweetie what is it?”  
  
“I don’t deserve him mum.” she patted at her eyes.  
  
“Course you do.”  
  
“After the way I treated him.”  
  
“Rose, you were mixed up, but you are together now. And I have never seen you so happy, not even with old big ears or skinny boy. With David you just seem ….. I don’t know its just right. And I know I have said some bad things about the Doctor over the years. But if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have the man I love back in my life, a beautiful little boy and this one.” she hugged her tummy. “Now you deserve David and he more than deserves you.”  
  
Rose looked at her mum. “Yeah.”  
  
\---  
  
The minister had arrived, Tony, Jake, George, David and Kay were in the library. It had been done out as a makeshift altar. David, was stood at the far end with the minister.  
  
Pete was waiting in his study, which adjoined the library.  
  
Rose and Jackie walked in.  
  
Pete felt his heart swell, they looked divine. “Rose, Jacks you look beautiful, David is a lucky man. He is also waiting for you on the other side of that door.”  
  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, but he will be sweating about now. You see, he didn’t want the whole *big wedding* and I knew you didn’t either. So……” Pete handed Rose her bouquet. “On the other side of that door, is Kay, George, Tony, Jake, David and a minister all waiting to marry you and David, he and I have worked hard to pull this together.”  
  
Rose felt a tear form “Really? We are getting married now?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
\---  
  
David watched as the door opened and in walked Rose and Pete. He watched as she walked towards him. She looked divine in a long white satin dress, it had cream swirls stitched into it. Her hair hung loose and in curls. His heart swelled with love.   
  
\---  
  
Outside the Doctor stood looking. He held a small box and a card in his hand. He walked over and placed the box and card just by the Rose bush, he knew they would find it. Then he was gone, forever, this world would be sealed.  
  
\---  
  
After 10 minutes the Minster pronounced them husband and wife.   
  
They kissed and then headed out into the garden for photos.  
  
“I…erm hope you didn’t mind me doing this?” David said.  
  
“I love you more for doing this. I think you even surprised mum.” Rose grinned. Then she saw it, a twinkle over by her mums Roses. She hitched her skirt up and walked over.  
  
There was a small blue box and a card. She knew the writing instantly.  
  
“David.” she beckoned him over.  
  
She handed him the letter.  
  
 _Hello you two,  
Congratulations, love the swirls in the dress and good choice on tails not tux. Sorry I couldn’t stop and say hello, places to go planets to save. I am still me, well you know all sticky uppy hair and pinstripes. Thank you David. I didn’t know what to get you as a wedding present but then it hit me. This world has a defender but you can only defend on Earth so, it has been a fair while since a last saw you. I managed to get the basics done. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, swimming pool, gym, garden and the main console room. The rest will come with time. I also made this one red, as I know its Rose’s favourite colour and makes it easier to spot just incase out paths ever cross again. So go be happy and be magnificent.  
Love the Doctor.  
P.S the keys are in the box and the box is parked behind the shed._  
  
David opened the box to find two keys. He looked at Rose and she at him.  
  
“Shall we?” he asked.  
  
“Lets.” they turned and ran towards the shed.  
  
They stopped when they got there, walked behind and there it was a red police box.   
  
“My own TARDIS” David said with a grin.  
  
“Yes.” Rose grinned.   
  
David looked down at the key, but instead he clicked his fingers and the door opened.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Shall we me Mrs Noble?”  
  
“Lets Mr Noble.”  
  
So Rose and David walked into their TARDIS to start a whole new adventure.  
  


THE END


End file.
